<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De nuevo ¿Cuántos años tengo? by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323766">De nuevo ¿Cuántos años tengo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Dick Grayson, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is Robin, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Young Dick Grayson, belly bulge, only yong dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick se despierta en su habitación, pero esta luce extraña, cuando sale a investigar se encuentra con un sujeto que dice está en el futuro, que el es Dick de algunos años mas adelante y por alguna razón está acostándose con un niño que presuntamente es el hijo de Bruce y se llama Damian.</p><p>Lee las etiquetas por favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De nuevo ¿Cuántos años tengo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303612">What´s My Age Again?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor apóyame en <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a><br/>Tambien puedes seguirme en Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick se levanta mirando a su alrededor, no recuerda haberse ido a dormir. Está en la mansión y esa es claramente su recámara, pero luce un poco diferente, los carteles en la pared se ven más viejos, la televisión es colosalmente grande. Sobre su mesita de noche hay algo parecido a un teléfono móvil pero no tiene botones, junto a este un marco en forma de libro con dos fotos. Una de ellas, Bruce junto aún hombre apenas un poco más bajo que él. La segunda foto el mismo hombre junto a un niño, el hombre tiene el cabello negro como él, los ojos azules de un tono parecido a los suyos. Debe de medir alrededor de 1.78 o un poco más, va vestido con una sudadera negra y pantalones de mezclilla azul, tiene una enorme sonrisa mientras rodea con su brazo al chiquillo que posa junto a él.<br/><br/>El niño es pequeño, llega apenas debajo del pecho del hombre de la gran sonrisa, su delgado brazo rodea la cintura de su acompañante. Tiene una expresión que podría describirse como neutra, pero también de alguna manera luce satisfecho. Junto a ellos un perro, Dick no puede reconocer la raza, pero es grande, casi tanto como el niño de la foto.<br/><br/>Dick deja la cama, sobre su tocador hay más fotos. El mismo hombre y el mismo niño, en diferentes lugares o situaciones. Abre la puerta despacio, lo último que recuerda es regresar de la torre de los titanes, ponerse su ropa de civil y bajar para cenar con Bruce. Es de noche, mira uno de los relojes cuando sale al pasillo, 1 de la mañana. Avanza cauteloso por el corredor moviéndose sin hacer ruido.<br/><br/>— ¿<span class="hiddenSpellError">Alfie</span>? —Pregunta el chico en voz baja—. ¿Bruce?<br/><br/>Finalmente, al fondo del pasillo logra vislumbrar la luz que sale de una de las habitaciones. Dick está confundido, esa recámara nunca se había usado. Ahora demasiado callado se acerca a la puerta, toma su posición de ataque y gira con rapidez el pomo. Si hay alguien adentro lo tomara por sorpresa. Sus azules ojos se abren con asombro ante la escena que se le presenta. Un hombre, ¿Bruce? No, no es Bruce es el hombre de las fotos. Se vuelve a la puerta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué carajo? —Dice el sujeto deteniendo su labor. Esta de rodillas sobre la cama vistiendo solo los pantalones de un pijama gris, las grandes manos se cierran malvadas sobre el menudo cuerpo de su acompañante. El otro rueda su cara de entre las almohadas mirando al nuevo invitado que observa desde la puerta. Dick es joven pero no tonto, sabe que está pasando. El chico viste la parte superior de el pijama, esa que le falta al mayor; es enorme para él, colgando de sus diminutos brazos. El menor yace sobre la cama boca abajo, su juvenil cuerpo estaba siendo penetrado por ese hombre que lo mantiene atrapado contra el colchón.<br/><br/>El rostro del niño está lleno de lágrimas, sus labios rojos, sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo perverso al dirigirse a Dick, entonces le sonríe. Haciendo al otro chico estremecerse, tiene miedo. Si estuviera siendo abusado sexualmente pediría ayuda, no le sonreiría de esa manera. El hombre suelta un suspiro, se pasa la mano por el cabello, su expresión se mantiene molesta, sin dejar el interior de su joven amante mira de nuevo a Dick.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —El hombre de los ojos azules interroga.<br/><br/>—¿Esta es la mansión <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span>? —Pregunta Dick, está muy confundido y eso fue lo primero que salió de su cabeza. El niño que estaba sobre la cama se ha incorporado recargando su mandíbula sobre el dorso de sus manos cruzadas, mirando a Dick con curiosidad, los ojos verdes lo recorren de arriba a abajo, examinando su cuerpo. El joven <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> tira de su chaleco rojo, intentando cubrir su pecho con sus brazos.<br/><br/>—Mira, sé que estás confundido y todo eso, pero debes de creer lo que te digo. —Habla el hombre.<br/><br/>— ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Eres un delincuente. —Dice Dick enojado, el hombre suspira de nuevo.<br/><br/>—No va a creerte Richard, dile algo que solo tú sepas. —Es el niño quien habla esta vez.<br/><br/>—Escúchame Dick.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo sabes que me llamó Dick? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en la mansión? ¿Dónde están Bruce y Alfred? —El hombre aprieta el puente de su nariz.<br/><br/>—No sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero esto es el futuro. —Grita enojado el mayor—. Yo soy tú del futuro, Bruce está con la liga en una misión en China y Alfred en su cuarto durmiendo.<br/><br/>—Mi yo del futuro, ¿Eso es imposible? ¿Cuántos años?<br/><br/>—¿Cuántos años tienes?<br/><br/>—14.<br/><br/>—No debería darte muchos detalles, pero más de 5 años y menos de 10.<br/><br/>— ¿Quién es este niño y por qué me estoy acostando con él? —Dick pregunta<br/><br/>—Soy el hijo de Bruce y <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>. —Dice el niño.<br/><br/>— ¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije? No deberíamos de darle tanta información. —Richard reprende al niño.<br/><br/>—Eventualmente nos conoceremos, es mejor que sepa quién soy.<br/><br/>— ¿Bruce tiene un hijo con <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>? —Dick está muy confundido—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?<br/><br/>—Lo sabrás en su momento. —Dice el hijo de Bruce.<br/><br/>—<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> cierra la boca. —Regaña de nuevo Richard.<br/><br/>―Cállate tu <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>.<br/><br/>— ¿Cómo sé que lo que dicen es verdad? —Dick insiste.<br/><br/>—Guardas en una caja de metal galletas de Alfred para llevarte cuando sales en misiones con los titanes, te dan miedo los tiburones y no comes maní porque crees que podrías ahogarte. —Dice Richard, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se ríe.<br/><br/>— ¿Esos son tus más obscuros secretos <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>? —<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se burla—. Eras muy infantil a los 14 años.<br/><br/>—Eso es lo que hace un chico normal de 14 años. —Habla Richard enojado—. Yo no iba por ahí diciendo malas palabras y amenazando con matar, yo era el <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> que representaba todo lo puro y lo bueno.<br/><br/>— ¿Dices que yo no soy un chico normal de 14 años?<br/><br/>— ¿Qué de esto es normal <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>? Yo a los 14 ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso y tú, nosotros estamos haciendo. —Richard se detiene mirando a Dick en la puerta, tiene el rostro rojo. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Ups</span> acaba de revelar el vergonzoso secreto de que aún no había besado a nadie.<br/><br/>—Bien, yo te daré tu primer beso <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>. —Habla el actual <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>.<br/><br/>—No <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, ni se te ocurra. —Richard advierte.<br/><br/>—Ven aquí Dick. —Dice <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, llamándolo con su mano. Dick se mueve tentativo, avanza apenas un paso.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces? ¿por qué estás viniendo? —Pregunta Richard.<br/><br/>—Él dijo que me acercara. —Responde el primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>.<br/><br/>—Siempre has sido un chico muy obediente Richard, cierra la puerta y siéntate en la cama. —Dick cierra la puerta y continúa caminando hacia <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>.<br/><br/>—A esa edad todavía lo era, aún no había pasado mi momento de rebeldía. —Richard sale del interior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> y baja, se sienta sobre la cama, regresa su miembro a sus pantalones—. Te dejaré divertirte conmigo, pero no digas nada ni reveles ninguna información que pueda afectar la línea temporal.<br/><br/>Richard baja de la cama y se mueve al sillón que está cerca de la ventana. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón acercándose a Dick que se sienta temeroso sobre las sábanas. Mantiene sus piernas juntas, se sienta recto, con sus manos sobre sus pantalones como un jovencito bien educado.<br/><br/>—Espera. —Dice <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>—. Solo eres un año mayor, ¿Por qué eres más alto?<br/><br/>— ¡<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> sin información! —Reprende de nuevo Richard. La camisa del pijama cubre todo el menudo cuerpo del menor, las mangas resbalan de sus pequeños brazos. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> toma por los hombros a Dick empujándolo a la cama. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> a sus 13 es claramente más habilidoso que Richard a sus 14. El antiguo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> mira curioso al niño más joven, este sube a sus piernas, toma el borde del chaleco tirando de él para sacarlo.<br/><br/>—<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> dijiste un beso. —Regaña Richard de nuevo.<br/><br/>—Mentí <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>. —Responde el joven, Dick está en shock todo lo que está pasando es tan increíble, tal vez es solo un sueño. Él había tenido sueños raros antes, de ese tipo, pero solo con chicas. En la escuela le dijeron que podría sentirse atraído por los chicos también, tal vez estaba teniendo esa etapa. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo toma por los cabellos tirando de él con fuerza haciéndolo curvar su cuello. Dick abre su boca para quejarse, pero es presionada por la del más chico.<br/><br/>—Oye, trátame con más cuidado yo no soy un masoquista. —Habla Richard. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo mantiene firme al sostenerlo por la nuca, mueve sus labios contra los de Dick, hambriento, con fuerza, su pequeña lengua acaricia la del viejo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>, lame su paladar. Ni siquiera en sus sueños alguien lo había besado así, el niño continúa tirando del cabello causando que el mayor se queje. Dick no nota cuando el nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> abre su camisa hasta que la cálida mano se posa en su pecho. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> abandona su boca, besando el cuello, succionando la piel. El otro héroe jadea, su polla está empezando a endurecerse.<br/><br/>—No le dejes marcas, tiene que ir a la escuela y toma clases de natación. —Advierte Richard, su pareja lo ignora clavando sus dientes en la piel, succionando marcas rojas que se volverán púrpura—. Además, como le explicará a Bruce las mordidas.<br/><br/>—Lo marcaré tanto como quiera. —Desafía el actual <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>, trabajando en abrir los pantalones de Dick—. Así sus compañeros verán que tuvo un poco de diversión.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> desciende besando el pecho, chupa uno de los pezones, con su pequeña mano sobre la ropa interior de Dick, frotándolo por encima de esta. El antiguo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> lo permite como si se tratara de un sueño. Los dedos de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> se meten dentro de sus calzoncillos tomando la base del duro miembro. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> baja aún más metiéndose entre las piernas del viajero, tirando los pantalones abajo. Acaricia las piernas hasta llegar a la unión de ambas, separa sus labios para chupar la cabeza del duro<span class="hiddenGrammarError"> pene</span>.<br/><br/>Dick se apoya en sus codos, apretando la sábana en sus dedos. Ha soñado con eso antes, pero en esta ocasión se siente muy real, la boca del menor es caliente, húmeda y estrecha. Mueve su lengua al rededor del glande, metiendo la circunferencia de a poco a su interior. Mece su cabeza tragando más de la extensión en cada empuje. Dick jadea con la boca abierta mirando con asombro como ese chico más joven que él lo come como un experto.<br/><br/>El menor se detiene, sacando todo el falo de su pequeña boca, mete tres de sus dedos a su cavidad chupándolos; sin quitar su verde mirada del viejo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>. Dick tiene el rostro colorado, el sonrojo llega hasta sus hombros, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, mira a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> en espera de su siguiente movimiento, sus pupilas se mantienen dilatadas.<br/><br/>—No te atrevas. —advierte Richard.<br/><br/>—No puedes pedirme que no lo haga, míralo, está rogándome por qué lo folle. —Responde <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, Richard se mira a sí mismo, sobre la cama. Aún que no quiera admitirlo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tiene razón, con su blanca camisa abierta, sin pantalones y con el otro chiquillo entre sus piernas. El menor tira del borde de su pijama sacando la última pieza de ropa que tenía, quedando hermosamente desnudo. Su piel obscura contrasta de manera deliciosa con la nívea piel de Dick.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> toma las rodillas del niño menos experimentado, separando sus piernas y elevándolas. Se recuesta sobre la cama llevando la polla de nuevo a su boca, presiona uno de sus pequeños dedos contra el virginal agujero forzándolo a entrar. Dick jadea sorprendido, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> lo chupa con la misma intensidad que antes.<br/><br/>— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Dick con su juvenil voz temblorosa— Saca tu dedo.<br/><br/>—Estarás bien Dick tranquilízate. —Dice Richard mirando el pánico de su yo joven. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> mueve su cabeza con más rapidez su dedo entra al interior del otro muchacho. Dick solloza sintiendo un segundo dedo entrar, acariciando su interior, presionando un lugar en su cuerpo que lo hace gritar más alto. Lleva su mano al pequeño hombro de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tratando de empujarlo, el menor responde metiéndose toda la polla en la boca. Dick chilla al tiempo que los dedos lo penetran más rápido, golpeando el mismo punto.<br/><br/>—Detente, detente. —Pide entre lágrimas, dejándose caer contra la cama, un tercer dedo se une y sus piernas se abren más, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo mete hasta el fondo de su garganta. Rápido, áspero, oye al niño atragantarse, pero no desiste, la mano golpea con malicia su trasero separando sus dedos para abrirlo más. Dick puede sentir la calidez en su vientre hacerse insoportable, se ha tocado a sí mismo antes, sabe lo que sigue.<br/><br/>—Me voy a venir, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. Por favor. —Habla el joven con su voz pesada, sollozando, aprieta las sábanas en sus manos, los dedos de sus pies se curvan, arquea maravillosamente su espalda. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo mete por completo en su boca al sentir la polla sacudirse recibiendo los chorros de esperma en su garganta, tragándolo. Dick presiona sus labios ahogando tanto como es posible su gemido, se sacude con violencia sobre el colchón para después relajarse. Parpadea despacio intentando comprenderlo que pasó, respirando con dificultad aún tirita.<br/><br/>El nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> limpia las comisuras de sus labios escalando sobre Dick, presiona sus pequeñas palmas en el apenas trabajado cuerpo, el chico aun después de haberse venido se encuentra duro. Las ventajas de ser joven. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> presiona el miembro entre sus nalgas, meciendo sus caderas. El otro adolescente lo mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> toma la base de la polla alineándola en su agujero, deja caer su peso sobre el otro joven.<br/><br/>Dick gime mirando al menor sentarse sobre él, notando como el esbelto cuerpo comienza a tragarlo, llevándolo más y más adentro. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> aprieta sus labios, toma una respiración profunda y finalmente posa su mirada en el adolescente de nuevo. Apoyado en sus rodillas y con sus palmas el pálido pecho comienza a moverse, dejando caer su cuerpo, gimiendo descaradamente.<br/><br/>El antiguo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> lo observa hipnotizado, ese chico se mece con una habilidad sorprendente. Su polla está siendo apretada en las cálidas y húmedas paredes, sus cuerpos chapotean al unirse. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se golpea con fuerza, sin miedo sabiendo los lugares donde su cuerpo se siente bien, curva su espalda montando a Dick. Los pequeños labios se abren, dejando salir largos sollozos, gritando con la boca abierta. Mostrando cuanto le gusta ser penetrado.<br/><br/>―Sostenlo por la cintura. ―Ordena Richard―. Puedes levantarlo, es ligero.<br/><br/>Explica el hombre, Dick siempre ha sido un chico obediente. Toma a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> por la cintura ayudándolo a levantarse. De verdad no pesa, puede sentir los huesos de su cadera, las costillas se marcan en su pecho cuando inhala.<br/><br/>―Muy bien, apóyate en tus talones y dobla las rodillas. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Asi</span> podrás empujarlo con tu cadera. ―Dick lo piensa, intentando replicar lo que su yo adulto dice. Él tiene razón, de esa manera puede empujar al otro chico, encontrándose con golpes más profundos―. No te compadezcas de él, hazlo con fuerza.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> chilla al oír la voz de Richard, dejándose caer con más rapidez, azotando su culo contra la cadera de Dick. Este gime, tomando al menor por la cintura se presiona con más fuerza. La voz del nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> se eleva, curva su cuerpo hacia delante rodeando el cuello de Dick con sus delgados brazos, estampando sus labios contra los del adolescente. Sus dientes chocan, puesto que el primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> es inexperto le cuesta seguir el ritmo que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> impone, es áspero, mordiendo su lengua, tirando de su labio.<br/><br/>Las manos de Dick se cierran en el menor, sus caderas se mueven casi por inercia encontrando a las del otro chico. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> gime contra su boca, azotándose contra él, empujándolo imposiblemente profundo. Las pequeñas manos rascan líneas rojas en la espalda de Dick, clavando sus uñas con fuerza, con la clara intención de dejar una marca. Dick llora y solloza al notar su piel ser arañada.<br/><br/>El menor lo comprime en sus estrechas entrañas, temblando derrama su semen en el estómago y pecho de Dick. El chico más grande continúa empujándolo persiguiendo su propio placer, el culo de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se siente mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido. Las paredes lo succionan increíblemente, tratando de llevarlo más profundo, como si estuviera hambriento.<br/><br/>Se detiene en el centro del chiquillo derramándose en un abrasador orgasmo, el segundo de ese día. El pequeño cuerpo tirita contra él, sacudiéndose, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> no ha necesitado tocar su pene para correrse. Toma de nuevo a Dick por el cabello, levantando el rostro del chico mayor besándolo de nuevo, frotando sus lenguas juntas, lamiendo los dientes. Oye al nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> jadear con fuerza entre besos. Separa sus bocas en un sonido húmedo, mirando a Dick con sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, las pequeñas manos tientan su pecho, sus hombros.<br/><br/>― Dick ¿Puedo follarte? ―Pregunta el menor, sacando la polla de su culo intentando acomodarse de nuevo entre las piernas del otro chico.<br/><br/>― ¿Qué? ―Dick suena sorprendido, el rostro se le pone aún más rojo, desvía la mirada respirando con pesadez.<br/><br/>―Ya te has divertido suficiente <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. ―Richard regresa a la cama, tomando lugar detrás del chico más pequeño.<br/><br/>―Vamos, solo un poco más, ya lo he preparado. Déjame convencerlo. ―Insiste <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span>.<br/><br/>―Está asustado, ya ha sido demasiado. ¿No lo ves? ―Reprende Richard, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se lanza sobre Dick abrazándolo, oculta su cara en el cuello del otro joven. Metiéndose entre las piernas del mayor sus miembros se frotan juntos. El nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> mantiene su cadera elevada, separa más sus propias extremidades abriendo obscenamente a Dick.<br/><br/>―Dick deja que te folle, se sentirá bien lo prometo. ―Susurra el pequeño contra la oreja del joven acróbata, presionando sus caderas juntas, rozando sus pollas que comienzan a endurecerse―. Como lo que hice antes, te gustará. Vamos dime que quieres.<br/><br/>―No insistas <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. ―Richard habla, el menor chupa el lóbulo de Dick tirando de él. Besa de nuevo el cuello.<br/><br/>―Tiemblas tanto, estás tan <span class="hiddenGrammarError">ansioso</span>. ―Intenta convencer el nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>―. Dick quiero meterme en tu culo. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> frota sus caderas, se apoya en sus palmas elevando su torso haciendo más presión en sus partes bajas, simulando embestidas. Dick es joven, está cachondo y cree que eso es un sueño. El chico frotándose contra él le impide concentrarse, debería sentirse bien, él lo vio antes, vio como <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> gritaba y lloraba de placer al usarlo como un muñeco sexual bien articulado. Lo mira con sus rosados labios abiertos, la piel del nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> brilla perlada por el sudor ante la luz artificial. Dick asiente, sin quitar su vista del menor.<br/><br/>―Muy bien Dick, fue la decisión correcta. ―<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> palmea la cabeza del otro <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>, besa sus labios y después su nariz―. Eres un buen chico Dick, te haré sentir muy bien, lo prometo.<br/><br/>―No me hables de esa manera, digo, a él. ―Richard se queja―. Es espeluznante.<br/><br/>Toma a Dick por la parte posterior de las rodillas abriendo sus piernas, presiona la punta de su pequeño miembro contra el chico mayor. Se empuja despacio al interior de Dick, el viejo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> frunce su ceño respirando con dificultad, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> no es exactamente grande, pero puede sentirlo abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Se detiene cuando sus menudas caderas golpean contra las nalgas de Dick. La manera en que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo mira lo hace estremecerse más que la polla en su agujero, es voraz, como si fuera comerlo. Dick tiene miedo.<br/><br/>―Levanta el trasero. ―Es Richard quien habla esta vez, su voz va acompañada de un golpe y un grito de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. Le ha dado un azote en el trasero. El más pequeño obedece tomando a Dick por los muslos presionando sus pechos juntos, levantando su culo. Richard se clava en el interior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tomándolo por la cintura, son una maraña de extremidades―. Nunca pensé en hacer un trío <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, pero esto ha sido mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar.<br/><br/>Se mueve empujando al menor más profundo dentro de Dick, el primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> jadea apretando sus manos en las sábanas. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> hecha sus caderas atrás saliendo un poco de Dick, para regresar cuando Richard lo empuja de nuevo. Se mese al ritmo que el adulto le impone saliendo del interior del niño mayor cuando <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> también sale de él, usando la fuerza de las embestidas del mayor para penetrar al joven acróbata.</p><p>Richard se toma a sí mismo de los tobillos, a esa edad era extraordinariamente flexible. Usando las piernas de Dick como apoyo se empuja sin piedad contra <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. El más joven grita, la saliva baja de sus comisuras, abraza a Dick mientras lo penetra con la misma voracidad que el adulto lo hace con él. El <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> original llora, al sentir sus caderas ser azotadas, el pequeño pene de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> continúa machacando su próstata sin darle tregua. Él también abraza al nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>, la boca del menor se cierra en su hombro mordiéndolo, chupando la maltratada piel.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> grita con más fuerza al ser estimulado por ambos lados, las lágrimas bajan por sus ojos, chilla ahogando su voz en la blanca piel de Dick. Richard toma su hombro, obligándolo a levantarse, apoyado en sus delgadas rodillas, lo sostiene por las muñecas tirando de él con maldad. Dick aprieta sus ojos, manchando sus mejillas de lágrimas calientes. Posa su mirada en <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, está hecho un desastre, gritando con su boca abierta, la saliva se desliza por sus comisuras, sus ojos intentan rodar a la parte posterior de su cabeza y su vientre se hincha cuando Richard empuja su polla dentro del niño más pequeño.<br/><br/>Es impresionante como ese cuerpo tan diminuto toma la longitud de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> y más impresionante aun como chilla y solloza disfrutando ser follado, el adulto lo clava sin compasión jadeando a cada golpe. Dick gime, el calor familiar en su estómago comienza a aumentar. Richard empuja de nuevo a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> presionando su espalda baja, frotando su vientre contra el pene de Dick dándole más estimulación. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> jadea con su tierna voz contra la oreja del <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> original, los sonidos son maravillosos a los oídos de Dick.<br/><br/>―Me estás apretando tanto. ―Richard habla con la voz ronca―. ¿Te vas a correr <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>?<br/><br/>El más pequeño asiente.<br/><br/>― ¿Te quieres venir dentro de Dick? ―Insiste Richard. La respuesta del menor es asentir de nuevo―. Dile, dile que te vas a correr en su culo.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> intenta levantarse tembloroso, sus delgados brazos no soportan su peso, solo puede sentir los golpes en su trasero y el cálido interior de Dick envolviendo su pene. Cae sin fuerzas sobre el otro niño, el joven acróbata solloza a punto de alcanzar su liberación también. Las manos del último <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> toman los brazos del chico, moviendo sus caderas con empujes erráticos pretende articular palabra.<br/><br/>―Me voy a correr. ―Avisa el más joven, abrazándose a Dick con fuerza―. ¿Puedo venirme en ti?<br/><br/>―Tú. ―Ordena Richard―. Dile que sí, que lo haga.<br/><br/>Dick lo duda, abre sus labios dejando salir únicamente vergonzosos gemidos. Su voz se une a la de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> inundando la habitación, el sonido de los golpes de Richard en el trasero del chiquillo y los jadeos del adulto.<br/><br/>―Si, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. Hazlo. ―Son las 3 palabras más difíciles de pronunciar en su vida. La garganta le duele de tanto gritar. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> lo besa, presionando sus vientres juntos, Dick solloza al sentir un líquido caliente llenar sus entrañas. Nota las vibraciones de la voz de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> llorando también contra sus labios, la mano de Richard empuja la espalda de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> quien sigue siendo penetrado por el adulto. Esa última estimulación en el pene de Dick es lo que necesita para derramarse entre sus juveniles cuerpos.<br/><br/>Puede ver como Richard toma el flácido cuerpo de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, sosteniéndolo por los muslos, forzando las delgadas piernas a abrirse. Ahora observa con toda obscenidad la enorme polla de su yo adulto atravesar el inmaduro cuerpo del nuevo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> se reincorpora pasando su brazo detrás del cuello del mayor, el bulto en su barriga se hace más notorio y Dick no debería estar tan excitado por ver el menudo cuerpo de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> ser mancillado así. Obligado a abrirse para tomar a ese gran adulto, su infantil voz se eleva de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a Dick, chupa sus labios. El primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> quiere seguir tocándolo.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> rebota con perversidad en la polla de Richard, entonces el adulto se detiene, los bonitos ojos verdes de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se abren con sorpresa cambiando después a una mueca de satisfacción. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> lo suelta dejándolo caer de vuelta sobre Dick, el adolescente lo recibe en un abrazo. El esperma de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> baja del agujero del chico más joven, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> respira con dificultad buscando los labios de Dick para volver a besarlo. Los jóvenes <span class="hiddenSpellError">estan</span> duros de nuevo frotando sus pollas juntas, besándose con intensidad.<br/><br/>―<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, ¿puedes tomarnos a los dos? ―Pregunta <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>. Dick no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan, el hijo de Bruce es pequeño, aún más que él, pudo ver el pene de su yo adulto mientras se movía en el interior del niño y ahora hablaba de poner dos pollas dentro de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. No podía, imposible, era demasiado delgado, se lastimaría―. Tiene el mismo tamaño que los juguetes, puedes hacerlo.<br/><br/>― ¿¡Estás loco!? ―Pregunta Dick abrazando de manera protectora al más pequeño.<br/><br/>―Estoy hablando con <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. ―Richard espeta molesto―. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?<br/><br/>―Si <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>, si puedo. ―Responde el menor incorporándose en sus rodillas.<br/><br/>―Eso es maravilloso, cariño. Mete la de él primero, yo los guiaré. ―Ordena <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>.<br/><br/>―<span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> detente, te vas a lastimar, eres muy pequeño. ―Dick suena alarmado, notando como el menor busca a tientas su polla.<br/><br/>―No es su primera vez con dos penes dentro. ―Dice Richard y eso no tranquiliza a Dick en lo absoluto―. Será la primera vez con dos de verdad. ¿No es así corazón?<br/><br/>El menor asiente, empujando el miembro de Dick en su interior que entra con demasiada facilidad. Richard toma las tiernas mejillas separándolas, coloca sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de las de Dick exactamente detrás de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>. Alinea la punta de su polla, penetrando despacio al chico. Notando como el cuerpo comienza a estirarse para acuñar los dos penes. El viejo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> también siente a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> volverse más estrecho, como la longitud lo presiona contra una de las paredes del menor. Dick oye al más joven sollozar, continúa abrazándolo, buscando sus labios para besarlo.<br/><br/>―Toca su pecho. ―Ordena Richard―. Eso ayudará a relajarlo para que no duela y sigue besándolo.<br/><br/>Dick lo obedece, tocando los pezones como <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se lo hizo antes, tira de ellos estrujándolos entre sus dedos. Besa con pasión al otro adolescente, nota como su voz cambia, como su estrecho agujero tiembla relajándose, dejando a Richard entrar por completo en él. El adulto se detiene, jadeando. Dick abre sus ojos para verse a sí mismo. Tiene el cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor, las cejas muy fruncidas y respira con dificultad. El primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> está curioso, mejor dicho, un poco preocupado, pasa su mano por el estómago de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> deteniéndose donde percibe una protuberancia.<br/><br/>El vientre del adolescente se hincha conteniendo los dos miembros en su interior, Richard acaricia la espalda del menor, dejando besos en la tierna piel. Chupa la parte posterior del cuello, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> gimotea contra la boca de Dick. Está siendo estimulado por todos sus agujeros. El adulto retrocede, despacio saliendo solo un poco, regresa de nuevo con la misma parsimonia. Manteniendo empujes lentos y constantes, sacando más su polla, hasta que sale por completo.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se queja ante la perdida, sus manos aprietan los hombros de Dick. Richard se detiene mirando el estirado hoyo, volviendo de nuevo a las entrañas. Se balancea con más seguridad esta vez. La mano del primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> se mantiene sobre el vientre de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> notando como la protuberancia crece cuando el adulto se clava por completo en el chico. Sorprendido Dick percibe como <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> ha comenzado a mecer su cuerpo para intentar que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> vaya más rápido.<br/><br/>Es extraordinario como el menor se ha acostumbrado, pero en palabras del mismo Richard ya había metido dos penes al interior del jovencito antes. Dick también quiere moverse con más velocidad, no lo hace pues teme a lastimar al más pequeño. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> toma a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> por la cintura y se mece ahora sin miedo, golpeado su cadera contra el hoyo, el actual <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> chilla y gruñe contra la boca de Dick, echando su menudo cuerpo atrás esperando más estimulación.<br/><br/>―Muévete Dick. ―Dice Richard―. Es lo que esta pequeña perra quiere.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> llora con más fuerza ante el insulto, Dick se acomoda como lo hizo antes, apoyándose en sus talones, penetra también al <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> más joven. El adolescente rompe el beso escondiendo su cara en el delgado hombro de Dick gritando sin reparos, tartamudeando cosas en un idioma que ninguno de los <span class="hiddenSpellError">Richards</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> entiende. Pero sabe que necesita más, el adulto lo toma por la cadera con fuerza sacudiéndolo al ritmo que hace lloriquear al menor. Dick también gime, su pene está siendo presionado por el de su versión adulta y el bulto en el estómago crece, se vuelve plano cuando <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> está fuera, se hincha cuando el adulto se mete por completo. Es cuando la voz de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> se oye más deliciosa. Cuando sus gritos se tornan incomprensibles.<br/><br/>Dick siente el interior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> contraerse, tiembla de nuevo, sus uñas se clavan en su piel. Richard acelera el compás haciendo el sonido de bofetadas más fuerte, el trasero del menor está incluso más rojo que su rostro. El viejo <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> se queja, es simplemente demasiado, se va a venir. Muerde sus labios intentando acallarse, entonces se mira a sí mismo. El adulto le sonríe con maldad azotando con más velocidad el diminuto cuerpo del chico que está en medio. Ambos jóvenes gritan, el pene de Dick es aplastado por la enorme polla de su versión adulta.<br/><br/>El interior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> está caliente y excesivamente <span class="hiddenSpellError">humedo</span> por tomar la corrida anterior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span>, algo tan perverso no debería sentirse así de bien. La boca de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> se cierra con fuerza en el hombro de Dick mordiéndolo de verdad, el inocente chico grita ante el dolor. Siente su carne ser rasgada por el más joven. Ahora manso, ambos <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> pueden moverse con facilidad en su hoyo.<br/><br/>― ¿Te quieres correr Dick? ―Pregunta Richard, el joven asiente de manera efusiva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mordida realmente lo ha lastimado. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span> tira del cabello de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> haciéndolo curvarse, volviéndolo aún más estrecho. Ambos adolescentes sollozan. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wayne</span> chilla, temblando violentamente deja salir largos hilos de semen que manchan el pecho de Dick. El primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> tira de las sabanas derramándose en el interior de chico más joven, con su juvenil voz rompiéndose, se estremece ante el delirante orgasmo.<br/><br/>Richard se detiene al ver ambos cuerpos inertes, se han desmayado. Abandona el interior de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tomándolo por debajo de los hombros para recostarlo a lado de Dick. Suspira, lo mejor será darse un baño y también irse a dormir.</p><p><br/><br/>…</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Dick despierta con el sol golpeando su rostro, abre los ojos. Está en la mansión, en la habitación de la noche anterior pero no hay nadie más, la cama no tiene sábanas; no hay cortinas en la ventana. El escritorio y los otros muebles <span class="hiddenSpellError">estan</span> polvorientos, señal de que no han sido limpiados en mucho tiempo. El cuerpo le duele, lo que significa que anoche no fue un sueño.<br/><br/>Sale de la cama tambaleante, está desnudo. Se mira en el espejo del tocador, las marcas y mordidas que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> le hizo están ahí, el semen del menor escurre bajando por sus piernas. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>.</strong> Dijo que era el hijo de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span> y Bruce, que tenía 13 años, que estaba en una relación con su yo del futuro, con un hombre adulto. Estaba acostándose con Dick del futuro desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong>. Dijo que eventualmente se conocerían, le gustaba ser golpeado y humillado.<br/><br/><strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong>, saborea el nombre entre sus labios. Debería anotarlo para no terminar olvidándolo, recoge la ropa del piso, rememorando los hechos de la noche anterior. El sonido de su voz, la textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. La pasión y la violencia con la que mancilló al menor y como se dejó deshonrar por él. Se viste correctamente para salir al pasillo.<br/><br/>―Dick, ¿Dónde estabas? nos tenías muy preocupados. ―Bruce lo mira desde el otro lado del corredor.<br/><br/>―Estaba explorando la mansión, me dio sueño y me dormí en esta habitación. ―Explica Dick, mira al reloj del pasillo, es casi la hora de ir a la escuela. Bruce suspira.<br/><br/>―Alfred y yo pensamos lo peor. ―Dice Batman.<br/><br/>―Estoy bien. ―Dick sonríe―. Iré a ducharme, o llegaré tarde a la escuela.<br/><br/><strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong>, anota el nombre del niño sobre el diario de actividades que lleva. No, podría perder el diario y olvidaría el nombre del chico. Busca algo más, lo escribe en la parte trasera de la foto que tiene en su buró. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">DAMIAN</span></strong> en letras mayúsculas. No, y si se borra con el tiempo. Toma un lapicero y lo talla en el fondo de su cajón. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> junto a un pequeño corazón, no debía olvidarlo, no lo olvidaría.<br/><br/><strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>,</strong> de nuevo en todos sus apuntes del día, sobre las hojas de su libro de texto, escrito con marcador en su mano.<br/><br/><strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>,</strong> en una nota sobre su escritorio en la torre de los titanes. Ya existirá <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> en ese momento. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cuándo nació? Podría preguntarle a Bruce cuando estuvo con <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span> o si sabe algo, no. Richard dijo algo sobre afectar la línea temporal. Esperaría, eventualmente se conocerían, pero ¿Cuándo? <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tenía 13 años, y él, ¿Qué edad tenía?<br/><br/>Más de 5 años, pero menos de 10. Un número justo a la mitad de 5 y 10, Richard del futuro debería de tener 21 y si <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> tenía 13 su diferencia de edad era de 8 años, el ahora tenía 14, casi 15. Eso significaba que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> debería de tener 6 años. Si lo buscaba… sabía dónde podía encontrar a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>. No, la paciencia es virtud de sabios, esperaría a que <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> llegara a él.<br/><br/>Es <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> cuando va a dormir por las noches, su primer pensamiento por las mañanas, <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> es un recuerdo distante, remanentes de un sueño infantil. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> una alucinación de un adolescente cachondo, <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> ha olvidado su rostro, <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> no sabe cómo sonaba su voz. <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> ¿Por qué era tan importante? <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong> solo un nombre grabado en el fondo de su cajón.<br/><br/>―Estoy saliendo para allá Bruce, no que sé que sea tan importante pero ya estoy saliendo. ―Dick habla por teléfono, tomando su casco de la mesa. Suspira, dejó la mansión el año pasado para irse <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blüdheaven</span> y tener una vida lejos de la sombra de Batman. Aun así, Bruce continuaba llamándolo. Sube a la motocicleta conduciendo de regreso a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Gotham</span>.<br/><br/>―El amo Bruce lo está esperando en el segundo piso, la habitación al final del pasillo. ―Informa Alfred―. Tiene una maravillosa sorpresa.<br/><br/>Por la manera en que lo dice no parece maravillosa en lo absoluto. Avanza por la mansión dejando su chaqueta y casco en su antigua habitación que esta de paso a su destino. No muy lejos divisa a Bruce aún vestido como Batman, eso es extraño, él no suele usar en traje dentro de la casa. Parece tenso.<br/><br/>―<span class="hiddenSpellError">Hey</span> ¿Qué pasa? ―Saluda <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span>.<br/><br/>―Dick que bueno que estás aquí, necesito tu ayuda. ―Dice el hombre y Richard espera lo peor. Se quita de la puerta dejando a Dick entrar. Es la antigua habitación de Bruce, esa que él solía usar cuando era niño. La segunda más grande de la mansión―. Pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días, tuve un encuentro con <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span> en Londres, solo para decirme que este niño es mi hijo.<br/><br/>De espaldas a la puerta hay un joven, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, por su postura está claramente molesto. Viste un traje blanco con líneas negras y botas blancas. Pequeño, menos de 1.40. El niño se vuelve apenas nota que Bruce habla con alguien más. Tiene la piel tostada como <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>, sus ojos verdes destellan como dos esmeraldas y mira a Dick de con desprecio, con asco, como si fuera lleno de mugre o excremento.<br/><br/>―Ya he hecho una prueba de ADN y efectivamente es mi hijo. Te he llamado aquí porque quiero que seas su maestro. ―Habla Bruce.<br/><br/>―Yo vine aquí a entrenar con Batman no con un payaso como este. ―Espeta el niño encolerizado, su voz suena familiar en la cabeza de Dick.<br/><br/>―Dick es el primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span>, no hay nadie más humano y comprensivo que él. ―Batman también está enojado―. Debes aprender a valorar la vida, es tu primer día aquí y mataste a un villano y casi acabas con la vida de Tim también.<br/><br/>―Pero padre yo. ―Intenta defenderse.<br/><br/>―Sin peros. ―Sentencia Bruce y mira de regreso a Dick―. Solo puedo confiarte esto a ti, sé que puedes hacerlo Dick, yo soy pésimo con los niños.<br/><br/>―No hago milagros Bruce, este niño está muy malcriado. ―Dick se rasca la nuca.<br/><br/>―Deja de llamarme niño, fui criado por asesinos. Conozco 200 maneras de matarte. ―Grita el niño molesto―. Tú solo eres un payaso.<br/><br/>―Quieres callarte por un momento. ―Bruce reprende a su hijo―. Ven aquí y preséntate ante Dick, como se debe, ¿tu madre no te enseñó como hacerlo?<br/><br/>El niño se mueve molesto, llegando frente a los dos adultos. Tiene el ceño muy fruncido, haciéndolo parecer más viejo de lo que posiblemente es. Parece un enano como en las películas, Dick se ríe ante el pensamiento.<br/><br/>― ¿Estás burlándote de mi <em><span class="hiddenSpellError">GRAYSON</span></em>? ―Ladra molesto el niño, <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>.</strong> Nadie lo llama así, <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span></strong> su tierna voz sonando enojada.<strong> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span></strong>…<br/><br/>―Dick, él es mi hijo y de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>. Su madre lo crio en secreto hasta ahora que cumplió 10 años. ―Dice Batman, él dijo que era hijo de Bruce y <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>, que tenía 13 años, que estaba en una relación con Dick <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> de 21 años, que le gustaba ser golpeado, que deseaba ser humillado por él, por <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>. Richard puede saborear el nombre en la punta de su lengua antes de que Bruce lo diga―. Se llama <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong>, espero que puedan llevarse bien.<br/><br/>―Mucho gusto <strong><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span></strong>. ―Dice Dick, la mirada del niño se estrecha. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> se arrodilla para quedar a la altura del menor. Bruce ya se ha ido, ni siquiera lo notó―. Creo que yo seré tu maestro desde hoy. Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>.<br/><br/>―Sueña todo lo que quieras imbécil. ―Espeta el menor enojado, cerrando su puño lo lanza contra la cara de su nuevo mentor. Los pinchos en los nudillos quedan a escasos milímetros de los ojos de Dick, quien detiene la mano antes de que lo alcance. Aprieta sus dedos en la delgada muñeca.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span>, el hijo de Bruce y <span class="hiddenSpellError">Talia</span>, que tiene 10 años, que aún no está en una relación con Dick <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span> de 18 años. Dobla el delgado brazos sobre la espalda en una llave, presionándolo contra la pared, lo oye jadear ante el azote, estruja la muñeca con fuerza hasta que los pequeños huesos crujen. El niño jadea de nuevo. Solo entonces lo suelta, el asesino se da la vuelta mirando con furia a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nightwing</span>, al tiempo que frota su muñeca discretamente.<br/><br/>―Soy tu maestro y me debes respeto. ―Dice el primer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Robin</span> con firmeza. El joven baja la mirada aun frotando su muñeca. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Damian</span> a quien le gustaba ser golpeado y humillado por Richard <span class="hiddenSpellError">Grayson</span>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sigueme en Twitter!!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira">https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personas normales: El tiempo es lineal<br/>Yo: Nop, el tiempo es circular.<br/>Creo que se pierde algo de mi estilo al hacer la traducción al inglés, por eso también publico la obra en mi idioma original.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>